pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitelliste
Hier sind alle Kapitel des Mangas von Pandora Hearts aufgelistet: (neben den englischen Kapitelnamen stehen auch die deutschen Namen, die im Manga benutzt werden) Kapitel I : Innocent Calm (Unschuldiger Friede) Kapitel II : Tempest of Conviction (Sturm der Verdammnis) Kapitel III : Prisoner&Alichino (Verirrtes Kind und schwarzer Hase) Kapitel IV : Roudezvouz (Im Schatten der Morgensonne) Kapitel V : Clockwise Doom (Albtraum im Uhrzeigersinn) Kapitel VI : Where am I? (Standortdiskrepanz) Kapitel VII : Reunion (Wiedersehen) Kapitel VIII : Whisperer (Ruf aus der Tiefe) Kapitel IX : Question (Frage eines Eremiten) Kapitel X : Malediction Kapitel XI : Grim Kapitel XII : Where am I? Kapitel XIII : Lost Raven Kapitel XIV : Lop Ear Kapitel XV : Welcome to Labyrinth Kapitel XVI : Keeper of secret Kapitel XVII : Odds and Ends Kapitel XVIII : Hellow eye socket Kapitel XIX : Detestably Kapitel XX : Who killed poor Alice? Kapitel XXI : Discord Kapitel XXII : His name is... Kapitel XXIII : Conflict Kapitel XXIV : Hello my sister! Kapitel XXV : Elliot&Leo Kapitel XXVI : The pool of Tears Kapitel XXVII : Get out of the pool Kapitel XXVIII : Modulation Kapitel XXIX : Rufus Barma Kapitel XXX : Snow White Chaos Kapitel XXXI : Contervalue of Loss Kapitel XXXII : Snow Dome Kapitel XXXIII : Echo of Noise Kapitel XXXIV : Noise of Echo Kapitel XXXV : Madness of Lost Memories Kapitel XXXVI : Sablier Kapitel XXXVII : Glen Baskerville Kapitel XXXVIII : Scapegoat Kapitel XXXIX : Gate of Blackness Kapitel XL : Blindness Kapitel XLI : Where am I? Kapitel XLII : Stray Kapitel XLIII : Crown of Clown Kapitel XLIV : Dusty Sky Kapitel XLV : Queen of Hurts Kapitel XLVI : Persona Kapitel XLVII : Unbirthday Kapitel XLVIII : Isla Yura Kapitel XLIX : Night in Gale Kapitel L : Reverse Corte Kapitel LI : Lily&Reim Kapitel LII : Bloody Rites Kapitel LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall Kapitel LIV : Blank Smile Kapitel LV : Black to Black Kapitel LVI : Rabbit Eyes Kapitel LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great Fall Kapitel LVIII : Puddle of Blood Kapitel LIX : Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again Kapitel LX : Egg Shell Kapitel LXI : Demios Kapitel LXII : Repose Kapitel LXIII : Purpose Kapitel LXIV : Tarantelle Kapitel LXV : Collapse Kapitel LXVI : Jack Kapitel LXVII : Lacie Kapitel LXVIII : Glen Kapitel LXIX : Alice Kapitel LXX : Oz Kapitel LXXI : Black Rabbit Kapitel LXXII : Bloody Rabbit Kapitel LXXIII : A Note Kapitel LXXIV : Broken Rabbit Kapitel LXXV : Alone Kapitel LXXVI : Alice&Oz Kapitel LXXVII : Vacant Kapitel LXXVIII : Decision Kapitel LXXIX : Falling Kapitel LXXX : Oscar Vessalius Kapitel LXXXI : Children Kapitel LXXXII : Wish Kapitel LXXXIII: After the rain Kapitel LXXXIV: Trickster Kapitel LXXXV : Reverberate Omakes In Band 1: *-- In Band 2: *Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! In Band 3: *Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! »Wäre es nicht gerade diese Szene gewesen, hätte Gil meiner Meinung nach etwas anderes gesagt.« In Band 4: *Was, wenn in dieser Szene Oscar Break gewesen wäre...?! *»Brüderchen... Darüber muss ich mir einfach Gedanken machen!« In Band 5: *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 1 *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 2 *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 3 In Band 6: *Manchmal lese ich »Magier«, wo Kasper geschrieben steht... In Band 7: *»Fantastische Schuluniform« *»Otaku-Konferenz« In Band 8: *»Gib alles, kleiner Reim!« 1 *»Gib alles, kleiner Reim!« 2 *Pandora Hearts- One Shot In Band 9: *Zehn Jahre mit dem Hutmacher und Gilbert, Teil 1 *Zehn Jahre mit dem Hutmacher und Gilbert, Teil 2 *»Aah... geliebte Igel Oma.« In Band 10: *Herrn Gilberts Tagebuch von der Überwachung Black Rabbits *»Eine andere Perspektive...« In Band 11: *Klein Elly und der Hutmacher *Bestimmt hat er als kleiner Junge Edwin gespielt... *Der Hase und der Rabe danach. In Band 12: *»Ich verstehe es nicht... Ich verstehe es nicht, Bruder...« In Band 13: *Das letzte Mittel In Band 14: *Was bevorzugst du? *Miau Miau Miooo *Der Piepmatz-Chefmuffin In Band 15: In Band 16: In Band 17: In Band 18: In Band 19: *It Makes All Kinds Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Omakes Kategorie:Band Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Band 2 Kategorie:Band 3 Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Band 6 Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Band 8 Kategorie:Band 9 Kategorie:Band 10 Kategorie:Band 11 Kategorie:Band 12 Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Band 15 Kategorie:Band 16 Kategorie:Band 17 Kategorie:Band 18 Kategorie:Band 19 Kategorie:Band 20